This invention relates to a portable highway barrier.
During the construction and maintenance of highways, it is often necessary for the safety of the construction workers to provide barriers which separate the area of construction from the area where traffic may travel. These barriers are usually made with concrete and are elongated so that they can be placed in end to end relationship.
However, the concrete barriers presently used are extremely heavy, and the transporting of these barriers becomes a cumbersome and expensive task.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved portable highway barrier.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a portable highway barrier which is made of a lightweight hollow shell and which can be filled with a ballast material such as water, sand, or other fluid material at the construction site.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved highway barrier which is hollow for containing a fluid material which includes means for removing the fluid material for transporting after construction is completed.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved portable highway barrier which includes means at opposite ends thereof for permitting a plurality of the barriers to be retentively attached to one another in end to end relationship.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved portable barrier, wherein the center of gravity can be made low so as to minimize the likelihood of tipping of the barrier during use.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a barrier which is economical to manufacture, durable in use, and efficient in operation.